Pale Dawn of A New Day
by ChrisBrownsWifey022
Summary: Massie Blocks leaves behind all the drama that comes with living in California, and tries to sort out her complicated life by moving in with her cousin Kemp for a few months, where she will find love and friendship. But will her past comlicate her future?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy :**

Chapter 1

The usually bright California sun slipped beneath a blanket of pudgy white clouds, as if it too had given up on all happiness. Massie Block dug her toes deeper into the warm white sand and pulled her knees to her chest. Her brown hair whipped across her face as the wind blew, and her hazel eyes dripped with tears. The waves crashed, sending white foam flying everywhere. Massie wept openly on the empty beach. She wondered how so much sadness could be crammed into just two short weeks. She had no friends, no boyfriends, and even her parents couldn't trust her with the simplest things.

"I have to get of Laguna," she whispered to herself. She needed to leave. Start fresh, somewhere new. Maybe she could come back to California, once things had cooled down. Once she was forgiven. She wiped her eyes and, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled.

"I know exactly where to go" She stepped into her flip-flops and sprinted back toward the house she called home.

"Mom?!" She called frantically entering the professionally decorated 4 million dollar bungalow she'd lived in since she was 2 years old.

"Massie? What's wrong?" Kendra Block yelled clopping down the hallway.

"Nothing I just wanted your attention" Massie smirked plunking down onto the lemon yellow chaise by the front door. She kicked off her shoes and sighed dramatically.

"Mom I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I think I should leave California for a little while." She crossed her fingers praying that her mother wouldn't immediately dismiss her. Kendra placed her hands on her skinny hips and raised her eyebrows as far as the botox injected in her forehead would allow.

"Oh. And where do you plan on staying?" Her mother asked amused by her daughter's suggestion.

"With cousin Kemp. In Westchester. Just until this whole thing blows over and my friends forgive me," Massie pleaded looking her straight in the eye. Her father, William Block, had always said eye contact is a key to getting what you want.

"Well . . . .I don't know Mass. Running away to New York isn't exactly what I meant by facing you problems head on but, this has been a tough summer for you so . . . Sure. You can go stay with your Aunt Betsey and cousin Kemp in Westchester." Kendra shrugged smiling.

"Thank you soooo much mom! I promise you will not regret this. I'll come back better than ever"


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

"Ehmagawd Kemp? Is that you?" Massie screeched throwing herself into her cousin's outstretched arms. Kemp Hurley laughed looking down at her.

Wow! when did Kemp get. . . good looking? She thought staring at her 5"9 curly brown haired cousin with wonder. Kemp used to be the biggest dork with his terrible acne, spitty way of talking (due to his braces), and an intense fear of all things female. Now a handsome young man stood before her, dressed in a pair of baggy dark-wash jeans and a casual blue Armani button up.

"Good to see you Mass" He nodded, brown curls bouncing. He grasped the handle of her Louis Vuitton suitcase and wheeled it through the crowded airport terminal. "I hope you brought some warmer clothes cuz it's pretty cold outside." He gave her Juicy Couture tube top and white short shorts a pointed look.

"Don't worry I brought tons of capris and tanks and stuff so I'll be fine." Massie assured him gesturing to the baggage claim where six more LV suitcases sat waiting. Kemp laughed again and affectionately patted his cousin's head.

"I'll have Alicia find you something to wear." He promised.

"Ooooo. Alicia! Is that your girlfriend?" Massie asked tickling his side with her pinky. She helped him store all 7 of her designer suitcases into the trunk of his gleaming black BMW. Just like her family, the Hurley's were loaded.

"Naw. She's one of my best friends." Massie raised her eyebrows, finding it hard to believe that Kemp had friends. "But come on Mass. Be honest. Why are you way out here in Westchester?" She inspected her lavender nails trying not to meet his brown eyes. He wasn't stupid. Massie and Kemp used to be tight. Thick as thieves. Spending summers together in Nantucket, or cruising near the Bahamas'. But then Kemp had lost his cool, and Massie had instantly ended their compadre.

"Nothing. I just needed to get away for a little while " She told him wincing at her lame excuse. Kemp didn't pry. Instead he focused his eyes on the road.

"How was your sixteenth?"

Massie instantly smiled remembering the shindig that was her birthday party.

"Ehmagawd Kemp! It was so fabulous! Like everyone was there! Even The Pussy Cat Dolls!" Massie smiled dreamily remembering that day.

"Oh and how was yours."

"Fine. No big deal. A few friends came over and we did the whole cake and presents thing" He shrugged. Massie's heart broke as she remembered that the day before her birthday was Kemp's. Every year until they were 12 they'd spent those two day's together. He'd sent her a birthday card last year. She never responded.

"Oh. . . .well that's nice"


End file.
